Many modern phones include applications that display media and the media may be selected based on information about the user or phone. The information may include a location of the phone and a value attributed to displaying the media may be related to that location. For example, media displayed on phones located in particular regions or near particular stores may be considered more valuable than media displayed on phones located at other locations. Applications running on the mobile device or another device may provide an imprecise or fraudulent location to imitate a phone at a more valuable location to increase the value associated with displaying the media.